Caution: May Cause Heartaches
by Mizheekay
Summary: Your avoiding the question, Sasuke accused. And your a waste of my time, Itachi stated, glaring at his brother. Pairings SasuNaru NejiGaa ItaHina some ShiHina
1. Chapter 1

**Skott's Notes: **I feel like it's been an eternity since I've been here, on this site. I feel so bad, I was so determined to write stories, because at the time that was what I loved to do. After, however many months or years it's been, I still want to do this. I was thinking about deleting this account, but I won't. I never finish what I start, but I'm changing that. I hope I can accomplish this, I've read the two chapters I have and it has definite potential.  
I changed the wording of some things, and I've corrected some spelling errors. One part doesn't quite make sense (to me :P), but I'm hoping I'll fix it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other characters within the Naruto World. Places and events are mostly fictional, but inspired by some sort of reality. The lyrics used are not mine, but belong to people recognized in the music world.

* * *

**_I'll choose illusion.  
_****_And safty a hundred times over.  
_****_I'm supposed to be happy and decieved.  
_****_I'm prepared to be happy and decieved.  
_****_Let us find perfection.  
_****_And nonsense in all we are.  
_****_Save defects for later.  
_****_We're angels for now.  
_**

* * *

**C** H A P T E R **O** N E  
_all i've wanted...  
_

**XxX **Friday evening, after school. Naruto's apartment.

"I need a stable relationship," Sakura explained, her eyes were averted to her hands which laid folded on her lap. Naruto was standing near the sliding doors that lead to the balcony, his bright blue eyes looking out to the horizon. "A relationship where I don't always have to wonder where you are during the day," she said this time looking up and straight at Naruto, something she hadn't done since she first stepped foot into the apartment.

Naruto still hadn't looked her way, he knew why she was acting weird. "What do you mean wonder? You always know where I am. You know I work at the store for my grandma after school, and I have a cellphone," Naruto said, his face showing nothing. Sakura sighed.

"Where were you yesterday then?" she asked arms crossing beneath her chest, giving Naruto a hard stare. "Cause I know you weren't at the store. I went there. And you didn't answer your cell when I called."

"I went to visit Gaara, and you know I was going to change my number yesterday because of Sai," Naruto said this time turning to face Sakura. "Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked bluntly. Sakura gave a confused look.

"Is that a trick question?" she asked lightly, laughing a bit, but she stopped when she noticed that Naruto was serious. "No Naruto, I don't think your stupid. Why would you ask that?"

"Don't give me that bullshit. I know the reason you went out with me in the first place. And now that the reason is single again," Naruto said his eyes growing hard and his fist clenched.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Sasuke-teme. Don't think i'm deaf to rumours or gossip. Just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't hear them," Naruto almost yelled. Sakura looked taken aback, arms falling limply to her sides as a sudden rush of guilt washed over her. It was true. She wanted to find a reason to break up with Naruto ever since she caught wind of Sasuke breaking up with his girlfriend.

"If you want to break up with me, fine. But don't expect me to welcome you back with open arms when Sasuke breaks your heart again," Naruto said opening the sliding doors and standing outside, slamming the door causing Sakura to give a startled jump. Sakura sat there with her mouth hanging open in surprise. For some reason, she felt like she made the biggest mistake of her life.

When he heard Sakura leave, Naruto rubbed his face in his hands and sighed heavily with hurt. He liked Sakura, a lot - ever since fourth grade actually, a year after he first met the pink haired girl. She had been the first person to actually be nice to him that was around his age. Yet, as he reached highschool and started becoming 'cute', as some of the girls claimed after he came back from Hawaii where he went with his grandmother one summer, she started talking to him more and became a friend of sorts.

They still hung around different crowds but they talked on occasion and more than once had Naruto asked her out and each time she had refused claiming she was waiting for someone _really_ special. That special someone being Sasuke Uchiha. It wasn't until Sasuke started dating Kin, who was becoming such a dime amoung the boy population that Sakura eventually said yes to him. Although he didn't find out until later, after he was dating Sakura that Sasuke was dating someone.

Naruto pulled out the secret stash of cigarettes his uncle hid in the hanging plastic plant near the door and lit one. He had felt so happy when Sakura finally agreed to go out with him, this being a week after Sasuke started dating Kin Tsuchi. Naruto snorted. Fucking Sasuke, it figures that he was the one responsible for his hook-up and break-up.

Naruto felt vibrations in his pocket from his cellphone and went to dish it out. Flipping it open he placed the phone to his ear. "Hello!" He found no use in answering the phone grimly, because he always answered the phone with a wide smile and yell of hello. It was just his style.

"Hi," Gaara said. Naruto grinned, taking another drag from the cigarette.

"What's up Gaara?" Naurto asked leaning on the ledge.

Gaara didn't answer for a moment, but Naruto knew he was still there from the faint breathing sound he heard. "You better quit smoking right now, or i'll give you something more to worry about more then the cancer you'll obtain." Naruto turned around quickly and sure enough there was Gaara behind the glass door hanging up his cell phone and crossing his arms menceingly.

Hastly, Naruto threw the cigarette over the ledge and smiled cheekily, rubbing the back of his blonde locks. Gaara took the few steps and opened the sliding glass door, staring at his best friend. "Your an idiot if you think smoking will make you get over that pink haired slut," Gaara said sitting on one of the beach chairs that he brought over a long time ago and left it saying it would be useful to him. Naruto threw Gaara a dirty look.

"How many times do I have to tell you that she's not a slut," Narutio said pouting. Gaara smirked and leaned his head back. "Many, many times my friend. But no matter how many times, I will never believe you."

"Your such a jerk," Naruto said picking up a tiny rock and throwing it at Gaara's head. "Mhmm. I'm staying the night," Gaara said looking at the blonde.

"Again? What did your dad do this time?" Naruto asked, sitting next to the redhead. The redhead sighed heavily before unbottoning the wrist part of his black button down shirt, and he folded it up revealing an ugly looking scarred bruise. "What the hell! It looks like a knife wound," Naruto exclaimed taking ahold of the arm carefully.

"It's amazing what that man can do with a butterknife," Gaara said sarcastically. Naruto however, thought he was being serious. "Are you kidding me! This is deadly Gaara, you should report him, not praise him!" Gaara rolled his eyes at his blonde friend.

"I was joking," Gaara said staring at the blonde's head, nudging his arm back. Naruto shook his head and let go of the arm and Gaara buttoned up again very carefully.

"You know what?" Naruto asked crossing his arms. Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Your going to move in with me. Tonight we'll sneak to your place and take all your things and put them in the extra bedroom," he said nodding his head.

"We should get Shika and Kiba to help and we'll get those little ear peices and it'll be like a...a.. super spy mission!" Naruto said growing excited. Gaara sweatdropped. Naruto started mumbling about possible plans that they could put into action before Gaara felt the need to stop it.

"Naruto. I'm not moving in with you and we are not getting Pinky and the Brain to help, because we're not going to do anything," he said taking a hold on the blondes shoulder, completely stopping the mumbling and ideas of plans... or so he thought.

"Gaara. I'm not taking no as an answer. That man hasn't been anything close to being a father as he should be. If you think that your old man beating you up is normal family activities then you must have some screw loose up here," he said tapping the side of Gaara's head. Gaara scowled, roughly grabbed the finger poking him and pushed him away - Naruto was his best friend and it kinda hurt being called mentally insane, especially if you really did have some mental problems. But Naruto didn't know that.

"This coming from an orphan," Gaara scoffed, however at the pained expression on the blue eyed boy he immediatly felt guilty for letting such a sentence pass from his lips. It didn't matter how angry Gaara was, he held some respect for his friend and he honestly had consideraton for Naruto's feelings. "I'm sorry," Gaara said going to grab the hand as Naruto stood to leave.

"You know what, Gaara?" Naruto said slowly. Gaara was almost to scared to say 'what' - but Gaara never got scared so he stared Naruto in the face with an impassive expression and said, "What?"

"I'll forgive you on one condition," Naruto held up his index finger, face serious, making Naruto think that he seriously had to stop getting in serious situations; not being happy or smiling was almost killing him; why did his life always go up and down, and up and down, it got confusing sometimes. Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Move in," he said flinging his head to where one of the extra bedrooms was roughly located inside the apartment. Gaara sighed mentally, but he stared at Naruto still contemplating about whether or not he really should. Home has been getting worse and worse lately; and his sister, whom has always been 'daddy's little girl' got a black eye a while ago just for getting in the way when she was trying to stop a fight between their father and Kankuro. And no matter how much he cared for his siblings, which really wasn't all that much, he'd still feel like he'd be abadoning them.

"I'll... think about it," Gaara begrudgingly told Naruto who yippie'd in the air. A sudden thought came to Gaara and he looked at Naruto who was talking excitidly about being 'roomies', he really didn't feel like bursting Naruto's happy bubble, which seemed to be fading nowadays, but he still had to ask. "What does Jiraiya think about me moving in?... That is if I do agree." Naruto suddenly stood silently still.

**XxX** Saturday morning. Jiraiya's 'office'.

"That angsty little shit is absolutely not moving in with us," Jiraiya roared from his desk. Naruto stood in the doorway and glared at his uncle who was looking back with the same expression.

"Why not!" Naruto asked with strained calm voice. Gaara had left that morning with a borrowed set of clothes - curtesy of Naruto - and went to work at the small dingy 'resturant' downtown called Corky's. Naruto had a feeling that if he asked his uncle while Gaara was there, then Gaara wouldn't want to move in with them anymore and then Gaara would tell him that _no_ he didn't want to move in and intrude on them. And Naruto just wasn't all up for that because Gaara wouldn't be intruding at all, and also he'd be safe from his so called father. "He has a key and he pratically lives here anyway." Naruto added.

"I don't care! We don't have enough money to provide for another person in this household. Also, the kid always glares at me, if he hates me so much then why the hell does he want to live here, huh?" Jiraiya asked, and for a moment it was silent as Naruto stared at him with a fixed expression.

"He doesn't hate you." A pause. "Gaara doesn't like a lot of things, and there are few things he hates, but you're not one of them. And when I told him he was going to live with us, he refused at first, but then I made him promise to think about it," Naruto explained.

Jiraiya sighed heavily. It was one thing to tell Gaara that he couldn't live with them if he was the one who decided it, but it was Naruto who initiated the change. And he was serious. His tone spoke volumes, although he wasn't even talking that loud, it meant something. And now, 9 years after first meeting his little sister's son, he knew well enough that behind his bubbly and happy-go-lucky self there was a serious boy who, when he got his mind on something, wouldn't give it up for the world. He didn't know Gaara well, even though Naruto's been friends with him for 3 years, but from what he knew he had 2 siblings and an alcoholic father.

"Gaara has a job, and doesn't eat much no matter what I do. And besides you liar, there's more than enough money for an extra person or two. I know how much you make from your porno's," Naruto said daring Jiraiya to contradict him.

"How'd you?"

"I'm not an idiot. And I do happen to get the mail for you most of the time," Naruto declared crossing his arms across his chest and grinning as Jiraiya as he groaned.

"Fine, but only if you agree to edit my work," Jiraiya smirked as Naruto looked appalled almost instantly.

"No way! That smut is going to ruin my naive innocent nature!" Naruto exclaimed with his mouth agape.

Jiraiya let out a hearty laugh. "Innocent nature my ass. I know you've read some of the books I leave laying around, because sometimes i've come home to find them not in their spots." Naruto eyed his uncle critically.

"Are saying you leave them in places where I can find them on purpose?" Jiraiya said nothing. "You ecchi! And just so you know, i've only read 1 page, one time when I was 12 and I never touched your books ever again!"

"Aha! See, your not that innocent! Besides, it's just editing my work, nothing more," Jiraiya said in the most convincing voice he could muster, which in all honesty wasn't that convincing to the blonde.

Naruto tilted his head and thought about it for a moment. "Why?"

"I don't think you're in any position to question."

"Che, I guess, but why do you want me to edit your work so bad? Are you that bad at writing words?" Naruto inquired with astonishment. He never pegged his uncle as the type who had a learning disability, or just didn't know how to spell.

Jiraiya scoffed and glared at Naruto. "I'm the best author ever. And my spelling is exceptional, except when I do make mistakes I just leave them alone. And leave the editing to my editor because I have no patience at all for looking through my work over and over for little minor mistakes."

"You have your editor! Why do you need me?" Naruto demanded, getting a little fed up with his uncle.

Jiraiya sighed. "She's not actually an editor, she used to work down at the grocery store during the day but now her dad wants her to take over a buisness for him. You know who I'm talking about,"Jiraiya waited for that face of recognition for a moment from Naruto, but Naruto just tilted his head trying to think about who he could be talking about. He thought a little longer before finally Naruto gasped and pointed at Jiraiya.

"Tsunami!" he exclaimed in surprise. "No way! Why would she do something like that?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I asked her to. But now that she's going back to school to get some buisness diploma's to take over the shipping buisness for her father. She has been really busy, too busy to do some little editing for me," he explained.

"I know Inari told me she was going back to school," Naruto informed Jiraiya nodding his head. "So... If I edit your work, then Gaara's free to roam here for a few years or so?" Naruto asked hopeful.

"A few years?" Jiraiya asked his eyebrows shooting up instantly. He had though that it would be for only a month or two, not a few years. "Absolutely not!"

"But Jiraiya! It'll be only 2 years tops! Think about it, we're going to be graduating and then moving out! Not to mention he's pretty awsome at cooking spicy foods," he added desperate to convince his uncle it was a good idea; and it was true, Gaara was good at cooking spicy foods. Naruto never really liked eating spicy foods all that much but he knew about his uncle's secret weakness - that being the formentioned spicy foods.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed considerably in suspicsion. "What kind of spicy food?" he asked.

Naruto grinned, "Mostly Thai and Mexican, with a little bit of rare Combodia dishes." Jiraiya almost looked impressed.

"Is he any good at cooking them?"

"He's probably a master. I'll somehow con him into cooking tonight for us just so you can see for yourself," Naruto claimed looking very proud of himself. Jiraiya thought about it for a second, placing his hand on the junction between his neck and shoulder - a typcial Jiraiya-having-inner-debate pose. Naruto waited.

"Alright, ask him to make spicy Carnitas and then the brat can stay," Jiraiya said very seriously, almost like he was discussing a buisness propersition which was a weird thought for Naruto because Jiraiya wasn't even a buisness man.

"So..?.. I don't have to edit your smut anymore?" Naruto asked hopefully. Jiraiya chuckled and clicked his tongue. "No, no. You'll still have to edit. You boys both do something for me, then you can live," Jiraiya stated matter-of-factly. It wasn't until Naruto started rolling around on the floor laughing that he had realized the error of his words.

Jiraiya chucked a book at Naruto who dodged it. "Now get out before I change my mind." Naruto happily left the room.

**XxX** Still Saturday Morning - Evening, Corky's Resturant.

Gaara was just the image of boredom. He was leaning on the counter top, his one arm propping his head up, his other just drumming relentlessly. 13 minutes. That's was how long it has been since anyone had walked through those doors. It was pretty boring. If he had known it was going to be this boring then Gaara might have kept the last costumer to serve rather than giving that person to Anko... again. She always had ways of somehow taking his costumers away from him. Okay, it was only 1 way, but he couldn't really say no to her, especially when she got that glint in her eyes.

He watched as Anko smiled happily to the costumer nodding at whatever he was saying. He almost wanted to smirk when he saw the drastic change in her mood as she walked back, frown in place. She slammed the order down and huffed. Gaara bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing and saying 'karma's a bitch'.

"What a jerk. You wouldn't believe the fake ass, not to mention retarded, pick up line he used on me," Anko exclaimed in a hush-hush tone. "Can I get my check and your number," she said in a mock tone. "Why is it that people I _don't_ want to be hit on by, hit on me. Then those I _want_ to hit me, just don't," she complained, collecting his check. She picked up a writing pad that was sitting near Gaara and looked at it then at Gaara with the most wicked grin on her face.

"Don't even," Gaara commented in a bored tone. Anko made a whining sound. "Why not? Tenten's been being a bitch to me lately anyway. She said she would take some of my shifts this week 'cause I took her March Break shifts for her. She hasn't even called me back, I called her twice yesterday but her mom said she was 'in the shower'," she said pouting, and air quoting with her fingers in the shower.

"Do whatever, but it's your choice. And don't even think about getting me involved Mitarashi," Gaara said coldly before turning around and heading to the back staff room.

"What are you doing Gaara? My shift doesn't start for another few minutes, your supposed to stay at the till," Hidan said, examining his watched, then glaring up at him. Gaara said nothing but continued to the washroom; God forbid he ever gets a moment worth of peace. He slammed the bathroom door extra hard.

He had a total of 8 tables for the remainder of his shift. There were 2 families with annoying little toddlers and one of the families had a 14 year old girl who was trying to catch Gaara's attention; it was quite disturbing. There were 3 couples who acted all lovey-dovey and cheesy, this one couple even used baby-talk. Barf. There was one elder male who seemed to like to keep to himself which Gaara didn't mind all that much. There was this one group of people from Gaara's school who kept on giving him the evil eyes because he wasn't all that popular at school and supposedly they were popular - Gaara spit in the taller guys food because he comment that Gaara was a midget. Then there was _him_.

It was only a half an hour before his shift was over and Gaara was flipping the pages to a magazine Anko had bought on her break, she was currently helping a table. He heard the familliar chimes of the door as someone entered. He looked up and greeted the custumary Corky greeting in his usual indifferent tone. "Welcome to Corky's, just find a table and I'll be with you in a sec."

The man nodded his head and started walking to a table, Gaara couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the guys ass for a moment before he felt himself heat up and turn around. He grabbed a glass and filled it with some water then he took a long sip from it before setting it down. Gaara barely remembered to grab a pen and pad of paper. He took a deep breath before he went up to the guy sitting at the table with his arms crossed.

He had long brown hair tied at the base of his neck, with opaque eyes, his skin was flawless and his dark wash jeans clung to him in all the right places. His jacket was a jean jacket that had countless of buttons on it with a black sweater beneath it; his shirt was a grey t-shit with the words 'Fuck yo momma' on it. Gaara watched as the mystery guy took off his jacket and sweater to reveal he had a white belt on and a tattoo on his right arm.

"C-can I take your order?" Gaara asked, mentally beating himself up for the stutter. Way to go, Gaara.

The guy smiled up at him. "That's alright, I'm waiting for someone, I'll order then," he said in an accent Gaara couldn't decipher. Maybe he was from England or something. Gaara nodded his head and went back behind the counter where Anko was smiling.

"That has got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen you do," Anko replied, placing a hand to her heart and biting her lips. "You s-s-stuttered," she breathed out before he face erupted in a huge grin. "You've got a crush don't you?" Gaara's face paled considerably. "N-no!" he proclaimed.

"Excuse me miss!" a person yelled from Anko's table.

Anko's eyes lingered on Gaara before turning to the person, "I'll be with you in a sec!"

"I actually know him," Anko told Gaara who was suddenly listening very intently, although he was trying to make it seem like he wasn't interested. "Well not personally but I know someone who knows him. His name is Neji Hyuuga; he's so fucking hot. His cousin, Hinata, goes to the same military class my dad's in charge of since... I think a week ago or something. They just came here from Britain," Anko supplied before being interrupted again by the same custumer from earlier. His face was priceless as Anko told him kindly not to have his panties in a twist.

"There's nothing more that I really know about them. Oh. they're being tutored until September when they're going to be coming to public school. Hinata told me that she's really nervous about it because she feels like everyone's going to tease her about the way she talks," she nodded her head before finally getting annoyed with the custumer who kept on saying 'Miss? Miss? Excuse me, Miss?' and waving his hand to get her attention.

Gaara looked at where the sex-god was sitting and noticed that the sex-god was looking at him, then doing a little come hither with his index finger. It looked very suggestive and had Gaara looking away before walking over with his head down.

"Can I help you?" Gaara asked, practically forcing himself to lift his gaze before it dropped again. Why the fuck was it so hard to look at this sex-g - uhh, person anyway? Sure the guy was attractive but Gaara could handle attractive people, he put up with Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, hell even fucking _Sai_ was hot. And back at Suna he had to deal with Haku and his girlish personality who pointed out guy after guy to him.

Gaara's eyes slightly widened as he heard Neji speak to him with his luscious accent. That was it! He never knew anyone with an accent before and suddenly this guy comes along with his pretty looks and fucking irresistable way of talking, it was enough to drive Gaara crazy. Gaara noticed that Neji was pointing at something.

"P-pardon?" Gaara stuttered out. Neji smiled, "This," he said pointing at a lemon merigne pie.

"You want it?" Gaara asked a bit confused although only those who knew him would be able to tell the difference.

Neji laughed lightly. "No, no. I was asking if you could possibly make a few.. oh I don't know... like 12 peices of pies so I could take home."

Gaara blinked. "There's a bakery just down the road you know." Neji tilted his head and made a small 'o' with his mouth.

"Do you know of any good clubs around here?" Neji asked holding his chin up with the palm of his hand. Gaara smirked for a moment.

"There are a few...," Gaara trailed off thinking about the club options. Most of which were for older people, then there were only 3 that Gaara had attended himself.

"I would suggest Club Eight down by the Marina; good techno and popular but they don't sell any water because of all the ectasy users who always manage to hang out there. Or there's Armani's, very subtle and usually a drinking place for after work for the buisness people that work in the buildings in the downtown North area. But there's always my safe haven. It's a very private club for people from 16 and up. Exclusive place, but if you know the right people you can get in easy," Gaara commented, surprised at the very interested nod coming his way and a weird look in Neji's eyes.

"N-n-nii-san? Eheh, I f-found you. In r-record time too," a girl stuttered, pulling out a wallet and placing 15 dollars gently in front of Neji. She was wearing a long trench that reached just below her knees. As she took off her jacket Gaara couldn't help but admire her beauty. She was wearing really tight yellow jeans that ended just above her ankles and black pumps. Her shirt was interesting seeing as it was just a white shirt beneath a see through grey hoodie sweater type thing that looked like it got caught in a shredder.

"Ah, but next time you won't," Neji said teasingly pointing at the now blushing girl.

"B-but, Nii-san. It'll be my turn n-next time," she said sitting down across from Neji. Gaara felt weird just standing there watching them talk about something. Gaara cleared his throat loudly making the stuttering girl jump and the guy turn his head.

"O-oh I'm t-terribly s-sorry, y-you were t-talking before, w-was I interrupting?" the girl asked surprised glancing between both Neji and Gaara. Gaara shook his head.

"Actually Hinata, he was just telling me about some clubs around town," Neji said smiling as Hinata had a delighted glint in her eyes.

"I-is that so?" she asked Gaara, who just blinked and nodded his head. So _this_ was Hinata? Military chick? Gaara was stunned. She stuttered a lot and Gaara pegged her some shy chick because she was really soft voiced and blushed a lot. Yet that expression on her face at the mention of a club gave him an impression that she wasn't as innocent as she seemed, not to mention her choice of clothing was very bold. "P-please... D-do tell."

"Well, the clubs very private in an undergroun.." Gaara never got a chance to finish his sentence as Anko came bounding over yelling 'Hinata!'.

"Ohmigod! I didn't know you were going to come here, I saw Neji but little Gaara wanted to serve him instead," she said nudging Gaara teasingly. Gaara's eyes were on the table top before he turned to Anko. It was starting to get past his shift and he still needed to head to his house before he went back to Naruto's.

"Take over this table for me. My shifts ending anyway, and I have to call Naruto before I head home," Gaara informed Anko who nodded her head, he completely missed the disappointment in Neji's eyes. He went behind the counter and took off the black apron he had to wear and put it on it's hook. He went to the back and grabbed his messenger bag and putting on his jacket. Then he left, completely oblivious to white eyes watching him as he went though the doors and down the street.

_Gaara, huh?_ Neji thought as he returned his attention to Anko and Hinata who were talking about the military uniforms.

**XxX** Saturday evening, inside Tsunade's store.

"Hey grandma!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked into the store. The CD's were on countless racks on one side of the store and then a cafe like place with colourful couches and some tables at the other side. Tsunade didn't lift her head from the sports section of the newspaper as she sat on the red couch which was conveniently placed in the middle of the store.

"Grandma!" Naruto exclaimed again. Tsunade sighed heavily before putting her paper down and glaring at her grandson.

"How many times have I told you brat - It's not Grandma, it's auntie," she went back to reading. Naruto knew why she didn't like being referred to as Grandma and felt it was very prohibibitive because he did really like calling her grandma.

Naruto shook his head and sat next to Tsunade, looking at her for a while, trying to think of a way to tell her that his best friend would be moving in with him and Jiraiya. It wasn't that she was in charge of anything he did, but he felt that since she was his grandmother then she at least deserved to know.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked, startling Naruto into talking.

"Gaara might be moving in with us today," he said instantly. Tsunade put the paper down and gave Naruto a long hard stare. She didn't look above 30 which was probably why she always tried to bring Naruto to reason about calling her auntie. Still, no matter what she said he would never change his 'grandma' calling ways.

"Is that so?" Tsunade asked skeptically. Naruto nodded his head. "What did Jiraiya say?"

"He said Gaara could as long as he cooked spicy foods," he told her leaving out the porn editing for both his sake and Jiraiya's sake.

"Is that it? Seriously?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded his head. Tsunade said nothing more on the topic as she went back to reading. Naruto looked around the store for a moment.

"Where's Shizune?" Naruto asked offhandedly.

Tsunade glared at the blonde next to her before folding up the paper and putting it on the coffee table. "She's in the back doing inventory."

"You sound mad," Naruto stated.

"Well, of course i'm mad. Shizune won't listen to anything I tell her to do!" Tsunade yelled out frantically, it was scary how sometimes she reminded Naruto of himself, she was his grandma though after all.

"What are you on? She always listens to you. If you tell her to clean the tables she probably will," Naruto said in a definite tone.

Tsunade whacked Naruto's head. "Don't ask me what I'm on, you know drugs are bad for you Naru," she scolded mostly to save time for the inevitable. "And she doesn't listen to me on everything. I told her to take a day off today, but she refused."

"Of course I refused! Had I not stayed you would have closed the store and went to the casino," Shizune accused standing at the doorway to the back room, one hand on her hip and the other clinging the clipboard to her chest.

"That's not true!" Tsunade claimed, and Naruto laughed. His grandma was quite the gambler. "Shut up brat! Don't you have to move your friend into your place anyway?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for Gaara to call me first, he should be getting off his shift soon anyway," Naruto said glancing at the snail wall clock.

"Oh, Gaara is moving in with you?" Shizune asked taking a seat at one of the armchairs. Naruto nodded his head and grinned. He instantly started looking for the source of the sound as a small oink sound was made. Naruto always loved playing with Tonton when his grandmother let him.

"Tonton!" Naruto exclaimed happily as the small little pig came running slowly towards Tsunade. As Naruto held his arms out to Tonton, Tonton immediatly switched directions. Naruto placed Tonton in his lap and started rubbing the soft flesh on Tonton's belly.

"Don't do that, your going to spoil her!" Tsunade said eyeing the pig wearily.

"Naruto? Are you still going to be coming the weekends, or are you just going to stop working here for a while to study for your exams?" Shizune asked looking at the clipboard.

"I don't know. Do you guys really need me to come to work 'cause if you're low on staff you know i'm always available," Naruto said eyes glancing down at the small pygmy pig that Tsunade had fell in love with on their trip to India last year. Naruto wouldn't doubt that Tonton was probably the smallest and smartest pig in the world.

"Well, we don't really need you right now... And I know how stressful exams can be," Shizune said nodding her head.

"Okay, well whatever then. But know I'll probably drop by when I get stressed or something," Naruto said before putting Tonton on the ground while whispering a promise of playing next time. Tonton seemed to nod her head and trot off to the back room where her bed was.

"Brat, can you tell Sakura that I can probably get a spot for her here as a cashier," Tsunade said suddenly as if she just remembered, which she most likely just remembered.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn't told her that he wasn't dating Sakura anymore yet. He didn't really want to tell her. His grandmother had taken quite a liking to his first girlfriend and the fact that she wanted to talk to Sakura after they had broken up was kinda unnerving. He wanted to avoid her as long as possible and his grandmother wasn't helping in the least.

"Uhh, sure," Naruto drawled out uneasily.

Tsunade sensed something and narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong, boy?"

"Well, Sakura and I... We're.. uhh. We kinda broke up yesterday," he said slowly. Tsunade winced as Naruto grinned widely but his eyes betrayed him like they always have. "It's alright though. The break-up was mutual kinda and I'm hoping I can steer clear of Sakura just for a while so we can get used to it. We're still friends, I can still tell her that you've got an open spot. It's perfect really, I've been meaning to talk to her."

Tsunade's heart clenched as she saw that her grandson was trying to hold up a strong front. And when he was trying to hold up a strong front Naruto always tended to lie to himself and to others to convince them that it was perfectly alright. She could tell from the way he spoke that; no, it wasn't alright; no, the breakup wasn't mutual; no, he wasn't just hoping that he could steer clear of Sakura for a while; no, he wouldn't get used to it or accept it; and no, it wasn't perfect and he didn't want to talk to her because he was hurting.

She knew she would never know the exact details about it but she had a feeling that it was Sakura who had broken it off. Naruto wouldn't have acted like this if it was himself that had done it.

Naruto's phone suddenly went off and he dug in his pocket and pulled it out. "It's Gaara, so I have to go now. Love you, i'll come by tomorrow," Naruto said quickly giving Tsunade a peck on the cheek and a small wave to Shizune before running out the door.

As Naruto walked out Tsunade placed a hand to her cheek, she was stunned. "Did he just...?" Tsunade asked pointing to the door. Shizune nodded, her eyes wide. "Yea, I think he did." It wasn't very often Naruto showed that kind of affection towards Tsunade, it was usually small banter or conversations with a teasing undertone or even just a hug.

**XxXxX**

Naruto flipped his phone open. "Hello!"

"Hey. I'm going to my house," Gaara's voice flowed through the phone but not in his usual bored or indifferent tone. He sounded almost disturbed, in a way that was expected since he just said he was going home, but he usually said it with venom dripping on his tone.

"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned his friend, hearing an unusual sigh emit.

"It's nothing Naruto. I'll tell you later if i'm feeling nice," Gaara said in a normal tone, but he was feeling really uneasy about it. Naruto didn't know his sexual orientation. And Gaara thought that if Naruto found out, he wouldn't want to be friends anymore, he got that impression when Naruto made a face at two males kissing in the street on time.

"Hey, you want me to meet you at your place? I'm at my grandma's store, it's not a long walk," Naruto said going in the direction of Gaara' house just in case.

"It's okay, I need to talk to Temari first. I'll see you at your place," Gaara said slowly.

"Are you sure you can carry everything yourself?" Naruto asked smirking, he could just picture the raised non-eyebrow.

"I take it Jiraiya said yes?" Gaara asked, the pit of his stomach fluttering with hope.

"He did! But you have to cook tonight," Naruto said trying to think of some witty way to con his friend into cooking if he said no. There wasn't much options because he wasn't that much of a thinker, but he'd do whatever he could.

"Why?"

"Uhhh... your good at cooking spicy foods!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I thought you hated my cooking? Especially my spicy foods," Gaara said dubiously. Naruto felt trapped. Argh, the truth is always the easiest option anyway.

"I don't hate all your cooking. And okay, so I don't like your spicy foods, but that doesn't mean my uncle will hate them. He loves spicy foods, besides I can cook ramen for my dinner," Naruto said turning a corner and seeing Gaara just down the road, Gaara's house being conviently in the middle. Both hung up and placed their phones in their pockets.

"Let me guess. Jiraiya said I could stay if I cooked, and your trying to make me cook so I can stay?" Gaara asked, thinking of other possibilities as they finally reached eachother. At the sheepish grin Gaara knew he was right.

"At least it's better than what I have to do!" Naruto exclaimed then pouted cutely.

Gaara gave Naruto a blank stare. "What do you have to do?"

Naruto blushed furiously, "Shut up and let's get your things." Gaara almost smiled at his friends expense, it must be something bad if he was blushing like that.

As they walked into the house, silence greeted them.. Gaara kept calm, but inside he was seething with embarrassment, Naruto had never been IN his house before, only in the garage when his dad wasn't home, and only on rare days too. They went up to Gaara's room only to find it trashed with obscene writings on the wall with permenent marker. Naruto said nothing as he helped his friend pick up various things off the floor and put them into a bag. Gaara's eyes almost widened as he seen the word 'Fag' writing at the bottom corner of his room, he prayed to god that Naruto wouldn't see it.

Gaara thought about writing a note to his sister before he left, but then disregarded the idea as he heard a shuffle from downstairs and his sisters voice floating up. "Gaara?". Footsteps then a girl with four ponytails and punk garb came into view.

"What are you doing?" She asked eyeing the bags.

"I'm leaving," Gaara said, picking up a few last little trinkets.

"What? Why? Where! Wh... But you can't," she said her eyes wide. Gaara's eyes caught the darkness around one eye that was cleverly covered up with make up. Temari noticed where he was looking and her hand gingerly touched it lightly, it was still kinda puffy but grew smaller after a while.

"Call me if you need me, you know my cell number," Gaara said before brushing past Temari who hung her head thinking about her brother. Naruto felt uneasy as he passed Temari. She was crying.

By the time Naruto caught up with Gaara he was in the driveway, walking down the street. "Hey, you could have said goodbye nicely!" Naruto said, his arms full of bags. Gaara snorted. They walked for a while in silence. It was 30 minutes walk to Naruto's apartment and most of it was spent in silence, at least until they got a street away from where Naruto lived.

"You going to cook then?" Naruto asked tilting his head, Gaara hadn't really answered him.

Gaara took a semi deep breath. "Yes, my cooking will probably be better than anything you can cough up," Gaara smirked as Naruto looked flabbergasted.

"I can so cook!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

Gaara snorted then smirked in amusement. "Yea sure, ramen and burnt pancakes."

Naruto took in a deep breath, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth wide open in surprise. "That was only once. ONCE! And I can't even believe you can remember that," Naruto said in awe.

"I can remember a lot of things," Gaara said. They were approaching the apartment building. They got weird looks from some people, because it did look like they were holding garbage bags. They got in the elevator and went up to the 5th floor, they walked down the corridor to the very end where Naruto's door was. Gaara's eyes were instantly drawn to the small scribble on the door he made the other day...

**XxXxXxX** Flashback

_Gaara walked down the corridor slowly and steadily. His wrist was a bit swollen from the other day but he tried to ignore the throbbing pain he felt; he was starting to get used to it anyway. He walked up the stairs because it gave him excersize. As he reached the 5th floor he opened the door and started walking to Naruto's apartment. 509, at the end of the hall. He was just 2 doors down when Sakura came out, her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying or trying not to cry._

_"What -sniff- are __**you**__ doing here?" Sakura asked glaring at Gaara. Gaara glared back, but his was more effective._

_"What am I doing here? If your asking me that you must be a fucking idiot," Gaara said harshly._

_"I don't think Naruto wants company right now!" Sakura exclaimed crossing her arms. _

_Gaara sneered, "And who made you the fucking boss of what he wants?"_

_"You know what! I don't need this bull shit! First Naruto breaks up with me and now this!" Sakura exclaimed._

_"Naruto would never break up with you, no matter how much I tried to convince him," Gaara said, getting the wide eyed reaction he had been hoping for._

_"You know what Gaara?"_

_"No what?" Gaara said trying to keep from strangling the pink haired girl._

_Sakura bristled. "You don't know anything that's happening with us right now."_

_Gaara snorted and his glare became harder. "I don't know anything? Really? I know enough you slut."_

_"I'm not a slut you red headed freak. I don't sleep around," Sakura said appalled._

_"Yea okay, when pigs fucking fly," Gaara said sarcastically._

_"Ino doesn't know how to fly you idiot," Sakura retorted in her head she was laughing at her friends expense. She should write that down. Gaara gave Sakura a weird look._

_"Aren't you leaving?" Gaara asked impatiently. _

_"I don't have to leave if I don't want to," Sakura stated. "Why do you hate me anyway? I never did anything to you."_

_"No, not directly," Gaara said, Sakura raised an eyebrow._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked skeptically._

_Gaara narrowed his eyes at Sakura. "You wonder why I call you a slut? Because you are. And don't fucking say you never did anything." _

_Sakura gasped and glared. "But I didn't __**do**__ anything!"_

_"Was this before or after you screwed Suiegetsu when you were dating Lee?" Gaara asked harshly. _

_Sakura was stunned into silence. She knew she never slept with anyone before, one would know if that kind of thing happened to them, but she remembered when she had dated Lee. That was when she was looking for personality, and Lee had plenty of it. He was kind, generous and a total sweetheart but he... well he wasn't that easy on the eyes._

_Suiegetsu however was the total opposite, very mean and sarcastic but he was a total hotty. She remember one time, it was after school. It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did and Sakura regretted that kiss for every moment she was going out with Lee. Later she broke up with Lee, claiming she felt he was more of a brother than anything. He was hurt, but she would have been hurting too if she still dated him. _

_It wasn't fair and Sakura knew she was being selfish by doing that but she couldn't help it. Even now she felt guilty. "That was a mistake," Sakura mumbled more to herself._

_"Is that guilt I see? Ah, so your a liar and a cheater," Gaara felt his face couldn't be contoured into a proper sneer, his face probably look demented from all the glaring._

_Sakura's face flushed with embarrassment. Gaara looked at the door before looking at Sakura. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and drew a squiggle on the door. "Whores aren't allowed past this mark."_

_"Get bent!" Sakura said before holding up her middle finger in a crude gesture. She turned around and stormed down the hall._

**XxXxXxX** End flashback

That had to be the most words he ever said to Sakura and he was proud of every word. They got to her. He also prided himself in not letting Sakura's words get to him, because she didn't matter so her words didn't either. She was full of shit. Gaara wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or if he thought it was actually true.

"Are you coming in or not?" Naruto asked with a questioning look on his face.

Gaara came out of his reverie and nodded his head, pushing past the blonde and going straight to the closest guest room. However Naruto stopped him before he even entered.

"No, your not in there. The other one," Naruto said walking past the redhead and going to the door across from his own bedroom. Gaara followed and smirked when he noticed that the room looked exactly the same except the bedding had been changed into a tiger stripped comforter and the beach chair was now sitting in the corner.

"Why didn't you just leave that outside?" Gaara asked pointing to the beach chair. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't want it in here?" Naruto asked back, walking over to the beach chair and picking it up. Gaara shook his head and Naruto laughed, taking the chair with him to the balcony.

Gaara looked around the room and sighed. He hadn't expected Jiraiya to say yes, but now that he had it seemed strange. It was like dreaming of something you've wanted your whole life and then suddenly it happens or you get what you wanted. He was free. He dreamed so long of being out of his fathers custody. Now it was finally happening.

Gaara went over and sat down on the bed. This would take a lot of getting used to, but that was okay because he was willing to get used to this. He heard the front door slam open and the loud cheer of "Carnitas!" Gaara raised and eyebrow. That's what he was supposed to cook? Freaking carnitas? A filling for tacos? That's it, really?

Gaara heard Jiraiya yell something about homework and Naruto yelled something else back. He felt himself smile. Even though he wasn't related by blood he felt that this could be his family, the one he never felt he had...

_The one he dreamed about._

* * *

**Skott's Notes: **Okay, Gaara does feel a little out of character, but I realize this is my story. He's still gonna be insomniac; and i suppose I'll make his personality more like when he's Kage in th actual Naruto World. :P

Anyway! I hope you enjoyed my story... please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Skott's Notes:** I know this chapter is majorly overdue and thank you for those who reviewed this story. Made me all fuzzy inside 3  
A thanks to _PianistFingers, animal.cracker.assassinator, BakaNekoShojo, Shizouka, wirlpool, Teng-A-Ling, Angelgreen65, _and _Yuffie's Ninja Insanity_ for reveiwing my first chapter.  
A horrible incident happened a few weeks ago when my stupid uncle deleted all my stories and I had to restart. For some reason it took me longer to redo them because of so many factors. So my apologies.

(Disclaimer in first chapter)

* * *

**_She lays down on the sidewalk.  
Never very analytical.  
She is something sinply beautiful  
Re-appear when you feel magical  
To back in the days when we were young.  
When everything was like a loaded gun.  
Ready to go off at any minute.  
Yeah, you know we're gunna win again._**

* * *

**C** H A P T E R **T** W O  
_A family dysfunctional_

**XxX** June 06. Saturday night. Sasuke's room.

Sasuke stared at the screen blankly. The conversation was spread out in front of him, he scrolled up to re-read something, then scrolled down with the small scroll button on the mouse back to what was last said. He would never say chatting was one of his favourite things. Actualy, he never liked touching a computer unless it was for the final copy of an essay, or some other assignment, but he had a chatting account due to an awkward argument about his social interactions. Suigetsu was a bitch when it came to tech and computer things and when he found out Sasuke didn't have an account, he tried making one for Sasuke.

In the end Suigetsu won because Sasuke couldn't bring himself to really care after about 5 minutes of useless and weak pointed arguing. He was a little ticked at the screen name ( blackNugget ) but saw no reason to change it, there was a story behind that name after all. His eyebrows furrowed together as he read what Suigetsu typed out for him.

- - - -

**Water.sliced says:** Have you spoken to Kin lately?  
**blackNugget says:** No, why the hell would I?  
**Water.sliced says:** -shrugs- I don't know. She's been talking about your little tryst on Friday.  
**blackNugget says:** And I should care... why?  
**Water.sliced says:** I'm not saying you should care. I'm just telling you that she's been talking.  
**blackNugget says:** You know I don't care, so why bother?... There's a reason isn't there?...  
**Water.sliced says:** You know me too well.  
**blackNugget says:** Well...  
**Water.sliced says:** She's saying you got some STD and now a lot of girls are talking about it...  
**blackNugget says:** So?  
**Water.sliced says:** So... That's all you have to say about it? It's going to ruin your reputation...  
**blackNugget says:** You think I care about that? Fuck them all. Like I care if they fucking hang all over me like bitches, maybe now i'll get some peace...  
**Water.sliced sasy:** Whatever. There might be a fight sometime this week by the way...  
**blackNugget says:** Ohh? Do tell...  
**Water.sliced says:** Your such an idiot. Since Kin started the rumour, Karin's been pissed..  
**blackNugget says:** Tch, it's just a fucking chick fight. I'm going to bed now, I have to get up early.  
**Water.sliced says:** Oh yea. You have visit your psycho therapist tomorrow...  
**blackNugget says:** Shut the fuck up you moron.  
**Water.sliced says:** Love you too asswipe.  
**blackNugget says:** Your such a fag. I'll talk to you later.  
**Water.sliced says:** You logging on tomorrow?  
**blackNugget says:** No... now quit talking so I can log off...  
**Water.sliced says:** wait. Have you even added anyone else besides me and Juugo to your list?**  
blackNugget says:** Bye...

**- **_**blackNugget**_** has logged off**

- - - - -

Sasuke was a little disturbed with his ex's behaviour. Kin had always been known for being a bitch, but she was also a very hot bitch that was wanted by almost all the guys. So Sasuke had agreed to dating her only in hopes that the girls who always seemed to hit on him would stop. It was surprising when Sasuke had gotten hit on more than usual since he started dating. He dumped Kin when he noticed she was trying to flirt with his brother on one visit to his house.

Sasuke rubbed his head in frustration as he waited for the computer to shut off fully. He didn't really care about his reputation at all that much; okay, he cared but only a _little_. It would be alright without all the attention from the girls but he loved being in control, knowing that someone could bend to his will at the snap of his fingers. It was empowering.

He stood up as the screen blinked off engulfing his room into darkness. He made his way over to his bed and plopped down ungracefully with a small grunt escaping from the soft impact. He was tired especially since he stayed up for an extra hour just to chat with Suigetsu who had only informed him of his cousin's knew sword for his collection, Juugo's attempt at a date, some other minor things like parties and gossip. Sasuke barely heard the crash that came from the front side of the house, but ignored it in favour of sleep.

**XxX** June 07. Sunday morning. Sasuke's room.

Obsidian eyes blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the loud shrilly noise from the alarm clock in vain. He rolled over in annoyance, trying to cover his ears with a pillow. It only muffled the sounds, and it was still annoyingly loud. Sasuke sat up quickly, throwing his pillow on the floor in the process as he check the time. It was only 6:00 in the morning.

Throwing the tangled blankets off of him in a hurried rush of anger, he went to the alarm clock and slammed his hand down on it for a while before feeling satisfied with it's broken glory. He knew in his gut who the culprit of the mystery alarm clock setting was. It was Sunday for goodness sakes! Sasuke had this habit where once he woke up he could never properly fall asleep again no matter how much he tried, so he had every right to be angry.

Sasuke's morning hazed mind finally went into gear when he tried walking to his bathroom only to trip over his backpack that was carelessly on the ground in the middle of the room.

It was a fucking Sunday.

Itachi was going to be badly hurt when Sasuke saw him.

It was 6:00 on a fucking Sunday! His appointment was at 1:00, but he always started riding into town around 12:00. Having 6 hours to waste at home wasn't really a fun thing.

Sure there was lots of things to do in the house, but Sasuke found home not an ideal place where Sasuke could just 'hang'. With nothing to do Sasuke did the only other thing that you could possibly do in the morning. He got ready. Taking a quick shower and changing into some jeans with a chain, a long sleeved white shirt beneath a black button up shirt that wasn't buttoned up, Sasuke felt ready enough to leave the confines of his room.

He quickly fluffed up the back of his hair with a little gel that held it up and semi-spikey, and combed his bangs so that they would stay straight. He walked down the hallway, down the stairs and turned a few corners before he reached the kitchen. He stood frozen in his spot when he noticed his brother sitting at the table calmly drinking his coffee with a newspaper in front of him.

"Why'd you turn on my fucking alarm clock?" Sasuke demanded, glaring at his brother as he made his way to the refridgerator. Itachi lifted his head from the newspaper to watch his brother retrieve something from the refridgerator.

"I had to," Itachi stated calmly, sipping his coffee, watching his brother for his reaction.

Sasuke turned around and closed the fridge with his foot, bread and eggs in his hands. He glared at Itachi as he set the food down on the counter. "What? Why?"

"I had to because I'm driving you today into town," Itachi replied smirking when Sasuke's face went red with anger.

"When did this happen?" Sasuke seethed.

"Now, now, Sasuke. Don't be such a sour puss. Mother requested that I do so since your car will be in the garage for a while. You should be thankful that I'm driving you," Itachi said mockingly.

"What the hell happened to my car?" Sasuke asked with his fists clenched at his sides as he stared at the person he had to call a brother.

"Deidara's an idiot when he drives a stick shift," was all Itachi supplied before looking down at his newspaper, trying to ignore his brother.

Sasuke stiffened at his brothers words. He forced himself to stay grounded to the spot. He wanted so badly to rush over to Itachi and punch him in the face, or hurt him in any way actually, but he refused to give in to his anger. He knew what would happen if his mother found out that they got into a fight again. She would get all upset about the anger management not working, then she would get mad at her sons. No one dared to get Mikito Uchiha angry, it was almost like an unspoken rule amoung the Uchiha men.

"How bad?" Sasuke asked almost afraid of the answer.

Itachi didn't glance up as he answered. "It'll be fixed, Sasuke."

"I know that, but how bad did the blonde damage it?" Sasuke pushed the subject and he could clearly see Itachi's eye twitching in annoyance. Sasuke glared when Itachi ignored him and turned a page of the newspaper.

"Don't ignore me. Just answer the damn question, it's not that fucking hard to answer. Unless your that big of an idiot," Sasuke tried taunting the answer out.

"Go get ready Sasuke, or I'm leaving without you," Itachi added off handidly.

"You're avoiding the question," Sasuke acused.

"And your a waste of my time," Itachi stated, glaring at his brother as he folded the newspaper and placed it roughly on the table top. Sasuke ignored the small pang in his heart as he left the room, breakfast ignored for today.

**XxX** June 07. Sunday morning. Madara's home.

Humming wafted down the hallway from the kitchen. The sounds of someone cooking was unmistakable, a fridge door was opened and closed, then the humming stopped. Lazy footsteps were heard from the stairway. A darkhaired man's head popped out from the kitchen doorway.

"Sai-kun?" he called out uncertainly. "Obito-kun?"

"Arrg," was the only response before the sound of someone falling down the stairs was clearly heard.

A gasp, frantic footsteps, someone fell out of a bed from upstairs, and more groaning and inaudable speaking from the uncouncious boy on the ground. The older man knelt down next to his son and he held out his palm to the boys forehead.

"Is he okay Madara-kun?" Obito called out from the top of the steps.

Madara sighed, looking up to his nephew before nodding. "Yea, I'm sure he'll be fine"

"That's like, what? The fifth time he's done that. Maybe you should - ," Obito started out, his weariness from sleep already long gone since he fell from his bed.

"Maybe I should get him help, is that what your going to say?" Madara asked in a growl, annoyed that everyone seemed to think his son needed help.

"Well, just for his sleepwalking at least. Or look it up in the library or on the internet, or something. Is it even normal to sleepwalk?" Obito asked, sitting now on the top of the steps, watching as Madara guided Sai to the couch where he curled up immeditly into a small ball.

"I don't know. How the hell should I know," Madara snapped in a whisper, his eyes never leaving Sai for a second.

"Mnn, I don't.. mmm, move," Sai started to get up, mumbling incohertenly. Madara went to grab him but Obito stopped him.

"Wait!" he whispered harshly. "Watch what he's going to do, where's he going?"

Madara got up and followed behind Sai, Obito tiptoing down the steps so that the two could be sure nothing happened to the sleepwalking boy.

Madara rushed in front of Sai to block the downstairs door.

"Why are you blocking him?!" Obito asked quietly.

"He's going to fucking fall down the stairs and break his bones!" Madara retorted angerly. He did not want his child getting hurt so early in the morning too.

"Well, let's carry him down the stairs then!" Obito exclaimed in a hush-hush voice. Madara rolled his eyes and opened the door. It was hard since Sai continued to thrash around in his sleepwalking state, but they had managed to bring him down the stairs. The only one with any damage being Obito who took a foot to his face. Once they got him down the steps, Sai went to his easle and stated painting, his eyes glazed over with sleep.

"Should we just leave him down here?" Obito questioned, his eyes following Madara as he made his way up the steps.

Madara waved a hand over his shoulder, slowly ascending the steps. "Maa, maa. He'll be fine, i'm sure. I gotta go brush my teeth and get ready to head down to the club," he said, with Obito just a few steps behind him.

Obito eyed the food on the counter and turned the way Madara left the kitchen. "Can I have your breakfast?!" Obito yelled down the hall Madara seemed to disappear from.

"Go for it," was the shouted reply.

Sasuke slammed the car door hard enough to knock it off the car altogether. He heard Itachi say something from inside the car but ignored it in favour of going into a cafe for a much deserved breakfast he didnt' get to have that morning. And maybe a coffee or two.

As he entered the seemingly nice cafe, Karin was spotted at the other side of the room serving someone. Not wanting to deal with that right now, Sasuke turnd around and went out the door. He looked at the street name and noticed he wasn't that far from his uncles place.

_Maybe i'll drop by for a visit..._ he thought idly, making his way down a few streets until he came across Mckibbon rd. He walked up to a house with the only purple door on the street. He knocked twice and waited. The door opened and revealed a half dressed Madara with a tooth brush dangling from his lips.

"Hello, Madara-ojii," Sasuke said bowing. Madara raised an eyebrow.

"Hey," he mumbled around the tooth brush before leaving the front door wide open and heading up the stairs. Sasuke took this as his invite to the house. Having been here multiple times before he walked down the hall to the kitchen to steal something to eat.

Obito was sitting at the table eating some eggs, beacon and some toast. Obito immediatly brightened up at the site of his younger cousin. "Hey Sasuke-chan!"

A small upturn of Sasuke's lips was all the happiness Obito was graced with that morning. "Hey Obito-kun," he said half heartidly already raiding the fridge.

"Hey Sasu-chan," Obito said suddenly, curiousity filling his eyes as Sasuke looked back at him. Sasuke would never admit it, but he only allowed his family, _certain_ family members mind you, to call him something as degrading as _Sasu-chan_.

"Hmm?" Sasuke muffled around his mouthful of an apple.

Sai chose the moment to open the downstairs door with a loud bang, before he slowly made his way to the table, plopping down at a free chair.

"Why... was I downstairs?" Sai asked throughly confused. He still looked really tired with the way he dragged his feet and practically landing on the table, his head making a loud thud which both Obito and Sasuke knew would hurt some where in the future when the boy was fully coherent.

"You don't remember?" Obito asked with wide eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched Obito relay the story over to Sai, who looked suspiciously like he was going to fall asleep.

Obito sighed when he noticed that Sai was actually asleep. "He does this all the time!" Obito said to Sasuke.

"Does he?" Sasuke asked skeptically. He knew Sai wasn't really a morning person just as much as he was, but sometimes Sai did take it to the extreme.

"Yea," Obito said nodding his head. "One time I was talking to him about this awsome song I wrote and then just like that," here Obito snapped his fingers. ".. he was asleep on me. But that's only in the mornings. It usually takes quite a bit to wake him up, but he's pretty much sleeping until 11, even in the car or if we're walking."

Sasuke snorted. Sai mumbled something into his sleeve and Obito was leaning over trying to hear what the boy had to say. Madara came into the room with a shirt on.

"That's just the way he is Obito-kun, drop it," Madara narrowed his eyes at Obito as a warning. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the two stared eachother down, somehow Sasuke felt he was out of the loop of whatever was going on. Madara suddenly turned his head to Sasuke.

"Why are you here so early in the morning Sasuke-kun?" Uncle Madara asked taking a seat at the last chair that surrounded the table.

Sasuke's back stiffened as he thought back to why he was there early in the morning again, having disappeared for the while when he was in the presence of his more amusing family members.

"Itachi gave me a ride this morning," this sentence was said with distaste and a scrunched up nose.

**XxX** June 07. Sunday afternoon. Sasori's studio apartment.

Itachi was having a bad day. He snapped at Deidara twice, got into a verbal spat with Sasori and even swore at Kisame who suddenly decided that Itachi wasn't his best friend anymore. Itachi sighed in annoyance. His friends could be so immature sometimes it pissed him off and a lunch break wasn't a good enough reason for Itachi to stop practicing their music when they were so close to perfecting one song.

"Quit it Hidan," Itachi said for what felt like the tenth time that day. Hidan laughed and put the hockey stick on the ground.

"So, yous gunna change your mind or not?" Hidan asked leaning back on his seat. Itachi regarded him with bored eyes.

"If you think poking me with your fucking stick is going to change my mind then you have got another thing coming," Itachi said smoothly.

Hidan laughed out loud. "Trust me, I know what makes you tick, and if I don't I can find out what makes you tick so just give up now. It's not that hard Itachi."

Itachi glared at his Hidan for thinking that he would give in that easily. He was a Uchiha for goodness sakes, he wasn't going to let one annoying anf immature person piss him off that bad that he would give into anyones demands. No, certainly not. He had more self control and Itachi knew that if he wanted he could wait for however long he damn well felt like it and no silver haired asshole was going to change that.

Hidan's hand slowly went to pick up the hockey stick again and Itachi narrowed his eyes at said hand. Oh how he wanted to break that hand right now just so he could see Hidan scream in pain. Why did his 'friends' leave him with this fool anyway?

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Itachi said, his voice emphasizing on each word carefully.

Hidan playfully tossed the hockey stick in his hands and raised and eyebrow. "What's yer deal anyway? All I want is to check it out, i'm not going to touch anything, you don't even have to give me the keys to the door. Just open it for me."

Itachi decided that saying nothing to Hidan would truly be a wise decision at the moment considering all he wanted to do was scream at the annoying pest. Turning his head away and crossing his arms, Itachi settled for the hopefully short wait.

Poke. Poke

That. Was. It!!!

With burning mad eyes, Itachi wereched the hockey stick away from Hidan and stood up, snapping the stick cleanly in two on his knee. Oh sure it hurt like a bitch but at least Hidan had nothing to poke him with now, does he?

"What the hell!?!?!" Hidan yelled, his eyes wide staring at his poor hockey stick. He had hockey practice in the afternoon too! Itachi could have cared less as Hidan yelled about his coach going to be mad or something like that, served him right for messing with him like that.

Itachi glared at Hidan who decided to attack him with his hands and Hidan was aiming for the neck. That was how Deidara, Sasori and Kisame found them when they opened the door to the studio livingroom. Kisame quickly handed Sasori the bags of food in his arms and went to pry his two friends apart.

"Quit it right now!" Kisame yelled, going in between Itachi and Hidan. Hidan who just had to have long nails somehow slashed Kisame just below his eyes qith his fringernail and as a reaction Kisame shoved Hidan away from him almost all the way across the room.

"Your fucking retard!" Itachi yelled, finally losing his last straw in his pent up frustrations of the day. His cousin wanting to meet him so fucking early in the morning hadn't helped, nor had his brothers attitude which ultimately caused mixed emotions within Itachi. And now having to deal with idiots and disagreeing with them all morning, not to mention his fucking parents, whom weren't any help at all with a certain issue that concerned his little brother.

"I told you to wait, WAIT! For the CD to be done which would be a little less than 24 hours, but have you no patience? No of course not becase your a fucking asshole! You immature freak, then you go and pull a hockey stick out on me! What the hell was that!? You KNOW from Deidara how I am when it comes to patience, but NO, you don't listen now do you Hidan."

Deidara nodded in agreement with a sympathisizing look for Hidan because he knew what Itachi was saying was right. Sasori, just raised and eyebrow and looked at Hidan, his eyes almost accusing. Kisame just listened and with each word his eyebrows shot up a little higher and higher.

Hidan stood still for a moment, not noticeing that he was released from the grip that Deidara had taken on him. With a sneer, Hidan collected his things and left the apartment with a slam of the door, not bothering to say goodbye or anything. It was an awkward silence for a long while, Itachi was going down from his frenzy and the rest were just waiting for Itachi to make the first move.

Rubbing his head and falling back on the couch, everyone else took that as a sign to move and all went for the bags with food in them. Itachi felt a little gratitude when a cheese string was thrown next to him on the couch. At least he would be able to enjoy his favourite snack food.

But then his cellphone rang...

---------------------

**XxX** June 07. Sunday afternoon. Therapy Building.

Sasuke layed down on his favourite chair and settled himself comfortably. His therapist, old man Sarutobi, was sitting at his desk, pen and book ready. Sasuke waited for the first liner that Sarutobi never failed to use first thing before starting on one of his mindless rants.

"So Sasuke, how are you feeling this fine evening?"

"I'm feeling okay," Sasuke answered, his eyes studing the ceiling. He knew every crease and cranny in this ceiling down to the very last stains.

"Okay? Care to elaborate," Sarutobi drawled out.

With a sigh Sasuke went on with one of his long winded one sided conversations with his therapist.

"Well, I broke up with my girlfirend as you know, she's spreading rumours about me. Some shit like I have an STD or something. Not true before you ask. I'm a little nervous about what that's going to do to my rep but i'm not going to let it hold me down. My brother was a bitch and his friend crashed into my car this morning so I had to get a ride with Itachi but he had something to do at 8 in town so we had to leave early."

"Where did you stay all morning?"

"I went to my uncle Maddies this morning and talked to my cousin Obito and Sai for abit."

"Oh? And how was that?"

Sasuke shifted and looked at Sarutobi from the corner of his eyes. Sarutobi had his hands folded on the desk with a small smile on his face to show he was listening. Sasuke bit his lip.

"It was fine. Talked pretty much. Played some Halo 3 with my cousin for abit, but that's pretty much it. Then Obito drove me down here for my appointment. My uncle Maddie was talking about his underground club thing and told me I should go tonight. I don't really want to though, but knowing Suigetsu i'll be persuaded to go somehow."

"Ah yes, Suigetsu. He's still pulling those tricks on you?" sarutobi questioned with a knwoing smile.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "When is he never?"

Sarutobi, still smiling, nodded his head in understanding. It seemed that Suigetsu was pretty good at computers and always seemed to con Sasuke into things with small petty threats that meaned absolutely nothing. Sasuke knew that if Suigetsu ever went on with his threat he would be beaten down to a bloody pulp, but the requests that went with the threats were never harmless and Sasuke always ended up agreeing anyway.

"I have an in-class exam next week on Friday," Sasuke commented nonchantedly.

Sarutobi leaned forward on his desk. "Oh yes, that's right. Exams are coming up within a week ro two correct?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

"And how do you think you'll do?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Good, I guess. I'm not going to be getting as great grades as my brother did during his eleventh year. I'll probably be around 80 or 90 which is alright, but not up to my standards," Sasuke addmitted with an eye twitch.

Sarutobi nodded his head. He knew his patient had very high standards when it came to academic acheivment and didn't expect any less.

"What do you plan on doing during the break?"

"Hm, nothing I guess. I'll be at home with my mom and dad. I think Itachi is leaving for a while. I overheard my parents talking about finally getting him an apartment in town."

Sarutobi smiled secretly. Sasuke's train of thought was finally getting somewhere where he could bring up a different matter, something that he had already spoken to about with Sasuke's parents and brother.

"And how does that make you feel?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I don't really care."

"Why not, he's your brother?"

Sasuke snorted. "Brother or not, I still don't give a shit."

Sarutobi sighed, deciding now was about time to get out the major arragement that was already set up. He was certain Sasuke would not react well to the new plans for his therapy sessions, but he didn't have a choice anyway. Permission was given.

"I would like to speak to you about some new arragements that have come up concernin your therapy sessions with me," Sarutobi said, movin around papers. Sasuke sat up and looked at Sarutobi.

"I'm not getting another therapist, am I? You can't do that, you've been my therapist for almost 3 years. I'm not comfortable around anyone else!" Sasuke exclaimed, horror and worry in his eyes.

Sarutobi laughed. "Glad to know I'll be missed. But no, that's not it Sasuke."

"Then what?"

"Starting Thursday, you won't be coming here for your session. It will be spent at home," Sarutobi started, still looking for that document he had out for his next therapy session with a man named Orochimaru.

"So i'm not having sessions on Thursday anymore?" Sasuke asked a bit confused.

"Oh no, you'll still have your session but it won't be spent with me."

"Then who?"

"Well, as we both know, you refuse to speak of your brother," Sarutobi began. At his brothers name, it suddenly dawned on Sasuke. So with wide eyes he stood up quickly.

"I am not going to be hanging out with my brother for over a fucking hour. No fucking way and you can't fucking make me. What kind of therapist are you anyway?!" Sasuke yelled.

Sarutobi sat still, ignoring the threats and names that were being thrown his way. When Sasuke settled, red faced and chest heaving Sarutobi finally spoke.

"I already spoke with your paretns and brother and have gotten permission from them concerning this issue. And the kind of therapist I am is the kind that wants his patients ot be better. I have come to the conclusion that for you to get better you must face the major conflict in your life which is your brother."

Sasuke glared at Sarutobi for a moment before he sighed in defeat and sat down on the chair thing.

"So your telling me that instead of sitting in this office I get to be at home but in the prescence of my brother for my therapy?" Sarutobi nodded his head.

"Do I have to talk to him?"

Another nod and another loud sigh

"Fine," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "But don't expect me to say much, our time is up," Sasuke said getting up and heading for the door.

"See you Tuesday," Sarutobi called out which was followed by the slamming of a door.

* * *

**Skott's Notes:** I was kinda hoping that this chapter would be longer, but I wanted to post this already. I'm superly excited to post the chapter which has the Itachi-Sasuke confrontation. If you have any questions just PM me and I'll answer the best I can without giving my plot away. D. Hope you liked it.

Please Reveiw! 


End file.
